La suerte que encontre -Lynn
by Anyle
Summary: - "Nunca pensé que mi vida humana cambiaría para siempre al conocer a un demonio, mi destino estuvo guiado a seguirlo y ahora no quiero dejarlo ir"- Lynn La historia de Lynn y Seshomaru.


-Nunca pense que en ese instante en el que sufrí la pérdida de mi familia, me encontraría con la muerte.

CAPITULO 1

La tarde que perdí a mi familia siempre me atormenta y sinceramente no puedo olvidar sus siluetas en el suelo, pues no me animaba a mirarlos en el piso. La aldea era muy tranquila, jamás sospeche que nos atacarían los demonios, de hecho pensaba que los demonios podrian ser buenos.

Una semana antes de encontrarme con la muerte, caminaba por el bosque como de costumbre para recoger algunas flores y agua para la cena, y al inclinarme para arrancar unas florecillas ví a lo lejos una imagen tan hermosa que jamás podré olvidar. Lo que ví era un demonio sentado y recargado en un árbol enorme, que hacia ver al demonio indefenso y hermoso, tenía el cabello largo y plateado y tenía un kimono bastante elegante.. Quede impactada al ver tal imagen, y me escondí un poco entre las plantas para seguir mirandolo. Al observarlo detalladamente ví que sufría por dentro, pues en su rostro ocultaba un dolor inmenso, y yo tratando de ver que era lo que le dolía ví que tenia su brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo, pero no logre verle ese brazo, quizas lo habia perdido tras una pelea con otro demonio.

Al parecer el demonio escucho que yo estaba tratando de acercarme para observarlo de cerca, y giro la cabeza hacia conmigo y me miró fijamente, sentí que me congelaba; pero me impresionaron también sus ojos dorados, la mirada duro unos breves segundos y la apartó de mí.

Al principio me asuste un poco y pense que era de mala educación que una niña como yo, no le brindará ayuda a un demonio tan hermoso que lo necesitaba, quizas le daba pena pedirme algo, entonces corrí a casa, y no dije una palabra a mi familia solo escuche: -Lynn! ¿Porque has tardado tanto?, ven a cenar ya! Y yo no preste mucha atención a la petición y tome de la mesa un pedaso de pan con un vaso de leche a la mitad, y salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde lo habia visto y añoraba que no se hubiera ido ya.

Cuando por fin llegue al lugar, sentí un gran alivio, pues lo vi en la misma posición y seguia alli, que era lo mas importante, me acerque lentamente hacia él y me temblaban un poco las piernas y le dije:-Aqui le he traido algo para cenar. Y se lo estire, pero el demonio no voltio siquiera la vista para mirarme, al no recibir respuesta rapidamente me acerque más a él y antes de dar el paso escuche:-No lo quiero humana, alejate de mí.

Realmente me sorprendió esa respuesta, pero yo no le preste atención y se lo deje justo enfrente y me retire un poco. No me miró. Y me aleje diciendole:-Mucho gusto en conocerle, mi nombre Lynn, porfavor coma. Y el contesto rapidamente:-No lo quiero, no como comida de humanos.

Al escuchar tal respuesta, le pregunte:-Entonces ¿que es lo que quiere? yo se lo traere. Y seguia sin dirigir sus ojos hacia mi, sino que miraba a un lado, y me dijo que me fuera. Pero yo me sente y me le quede mirando por un rato sin apartar la vista de él. Le dije:-estas herido, necesitas atenderte.. Y él me dijo que sanaría solo y no me preocupará por el. El sol se estaba anocheciendo y antes de irme le dije:-Porfavor, señor ¿podría decirme cual es su nombre?, hubo un largo silencio después de mi pregunta y se voltió a mirarme, pero aparto la mirada de nuevo y me dijo:-Seshomaru.C

Le dije que vendría al día siguiente a saludarle, y él me dijo:-No lo hagas niña! Quizas ya no este aqui mañana. Y me fui brincoteando, al llegar a mi casa mi mamá me regaño, y mis hermanos ya estaban en la cama, me quedé sin cenar y me fui a acostar, esperando al dia siguiente para ver al señor Seshomaru.

Al amanecer, me levante de la cama rapidamente y sali corriendo a ver al demonio, esperando que estuviera todavia alli, esta vez le llevaba unas raices para que las comiera, y me sorprendí bastante al verlo alli de nuevo. Llegue saludandolo y él no me miraba y ni me contestó. Hasta despues de un rato me dijo:-No pierdas tu tiempo y vete!. Pero yo no me rendiría tan facilmente, ignorando esa respuesta le ofrecí las raices pero me las rechazo igualmente. Se las deje de nuevo encima de una hoja frente a él cuando escuche un grito de mi madre:-LYNN! Me exsalte, me despedi del señor Seshomaru y le dije que volvería, iba corriendo hacia casa, cuando comence a escuhar gritos que venian de la aldea, me asuste y me escondí. A lo lejos alcance a ver unos demonios lobo que atacaban las casas y mataban a la gente, un muchacho los guiaba, parecia un humano pero tenia cola y colmillos, me quede paralizada de miedo al ver que atacaban a las personas, y rapidamente se alejaban de la aldea dejando a todos tirados.

Cuando por fn se fueron, me arme de valor y corrí a mi casa, no podia creerlo mis hermanos y mi madre estaraban tirados y no se veia movimiento, ni signos de que estuvieran vivos, sali llorando, de casa para no mirar, y dos lobos me vieron. Yo corrí lo más rapido que pude, y ellos me estaban suguiendo, sentía que alcanzarían pronto para atarme también, me tropece con una raiz de un árbol y no pude pararme cuando ya tenia a uno de los lobos encima de mí y solamente sentí un fuerte mordisco en la nuca y no pude luchar contra él. Solamente sentí que mi alma me dejaba y no pude moverme...

Abrí lo ojos, intente moverme y mi cuerpo me respondia, ¿estaba viva? pero si yo morí. Me sente de pronto y frente a mí estaba el señor Seshomaru con una espada en su brazo derecho, ¿él me habia salvado?, le pregunte ppor los lobos, y me dijo que yo estaba sola en ese camino muerta, y también dijo:-Te he regresado a la vida con esta espada, sientete afortunada niña, y se dio la vuelta, para irse. Yo no entendí muy bien lo que trataba de decirme, pero lo que estaba claro era que me habia salvado la vida, detrás de él iba un pequeño demonio verde con un bastón que caminaba tras el señor Seshomaru y me miraba con la cara fruncida, como enojado.

Le grite al señor Seshomaru:-SEÑOR! porfavor dejeme seguirlo, mi familia y la aldea han sido atacados por esos demonios lobo y me he quedado sola, ¿me permitiría seguirle? Haré lo que me pida, pues me ha salvado la vida y quiero servirle como agradecimiento. Él se detuvo y el pequeño demonio chocó con sus piernas y no dejaba de mirarme, escuche que el señor Seshomaru dijo:-No quiero llevar una carga, haz lo que quieras.

Me alegre al escuchar tal respuesta, pues yo quería seguirlo para siempre.

Es como recuerdo que conocí al señor Seshomaru. Actualmente tengo 17 años y sigo con él, ahora es diferente conmigo, lo veo de vez en cuando, pues vivo con la anciana Kaede para socializar con humanos segun me dijo cuando me dejo en ésta aldea. Sinceramente lo extraño mucho y lo quiero bastante, siento una sensasion de bienestar cuando lo veo, y creo que lo quiero más de lo que me imagino, es un sentimiento diferente que experimento solo con él. La anciana Kaede esta muy enferma y la cuido, pero el samaritano dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, entonces no me he apartado de ella, le cumplo todos sus deseos, pero en inevitable. Ella esta recostada y yo le sostengo su mano, ella me dijo.-No ocultes tus sentimientos, mi niña! He visto como vez al señor Seshomaru, dile lo que sientes por él. Siento que abro los ojos de impresión y me sonrojo un poco, ¿acaso soy muy obvia?, le brindo una sonrisa y ella me dice:-Sé que te aceptará, y cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas.

Los aldeanos me ayudaron a enterrarla, y yo no sé como decirle al señor Seshomaru lo que siento por él, segun mis calculos, vendrá mañana al medio día, y estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a decirle lo que siento por él desde hace ya un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, justo al medio dia lo veo venir, de lejos por el cielo, viene solo y sin Jacken (el demonio verde que siempre lo sigue), ésta es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento.

Se acerca muy rápido y me tiemblan las piernas, aterriza delante de mí y me saluda:-Hola Lynn!, Te vez bien esta mañana, ¿donde esta Kaede?, no siento su olor. Yo, agacho la cabeza y le digo que falleció, él se sorprede y me abraza. Se aleja un poco y me levanta la cara, y me dice:-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Sigo con la mirada abajo y me dice:-Hay algo más verdad?, ¿que pasa? dimelo ahora. Me atrevo a verlo a los ojos y abro mis labios para decirle...

-FIN DEL CAPITULO.


End file.
